Skins
by MaiaStonem
Summary: Historia basada en la 3ª/4ª temporada de Skins con los personajes de Harry Potter. Este fic se sitúa dos años después de la guerra, cuando empiezan la universidad. Voldemort ha sido derrotado y muchas cosas habían cambiado.


Introducción.

Este fic se sitúa dos años después de la guerra, cuando los personajes de J.K. Rowling empiezan la universidad. Voldemort ha sido derrotado y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Muchos, como Ron Weasley, han muerto. Otros muchos, como Draco Malfoy se han pasado al bando de Harry Potter, convirtiéndose en parte de la Orden del Fénix. En este fic no ha pasado nada de los tres últimos libros. Por último, aclarar que la historia no es 100% de mi invención, sino que está basada en la 3ª y 4ª temporada de la serie Skins, aunque cambiando los personajes de la serie por los de Harry Potter. Aclarado esto, doy paso a la historia.

23 de septiembre. Harry Potter se dirigía con su skate al lugar donde había quedado con sus dos mejores amigos actuales, Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom. Cruzaba rápidamente la ciudad cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo. "Estamos encendiendo tu último porro. Draco". "Cabrones…" pensó Harry poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, bajando a toda velocidad la que podía ser la cuesta más empinada de todo Londres esquivando camiones y coches de todos los muggles que se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo. Enseguida llegó al Caldero Chorreante, cruzó el muro mágico y pudo ver a sus amigos sentados al sol en una terraza del Callejón Diagon.

-¡Harry!- llamó Draco al verle- este costo es una puta mierda.

-¡Deja de gorrearme los porros!- contestó el aludido acercándose alegremente- Hola, cabrones. Putos rateros…- concluyó ante una risita de Neville.

-Toma… tu desayuno- dijo Draco tendiéndole una gran maceta de cerveza.

-¿Sirven cervezas tan temprano?

-Tengo enchufe- contestó el rubio- Además, Neville tiene unas teorías sobre los efectos de la birra como parte de una dieta equilibrada.

-Sí…- afirmó el aludido- tiene 392 calorías, que no le agrega nada a la chocolatina que me como… la cual tiene 28 gramos de grasa, y tengo el gramo de fibra, que no aparece en tu cerveza- Harry y Draco reían con la teoría de su amigo mientras la explicaba- aunque tu puedes argumentar que los lúpulos constituyen una base importante de tu dieta.

-Pues eso… cojonudo- concluyó Draco, terminando su cerveza- ¿No te la tomas- le preguntó a Harry.

-Esa ya es la cuarta…- apuntó Neville.

-Draco, tenemos clase dentro de media hora.

-Sí… tendrás déficit de atención todo el día- apuntó Neville.

-Y también déficit de inteligencia- añadió Harry.

-Pues a lo mejor no voy- comentó el rubio.

-Es tu primer día de universidad…

-Potter… tío, el sol brilla, estamos mamados y drogados… parece el principio de algo. Estoy… esperando.

-¿A qué?- preguntó este.

-La señal. No sé… algo tiene que pasar. Lo presiento, tío.

-Así que pretendes que el azar determine si vas a seguir con tus estudios…- dijo Neville incrédulo.

-Yo necesito motivación- apuntó Draco- y lo mejor para mí es estar sentado al sol con vosotros, bebiendo birras y fumando tu hierba.

-Estás como una cabra- rió Harry.

-¡Si! Hoy puede ser un gran día. Lo presiento.

En ese momento un coche apareció de la nada a toda velocidad. Atropelló una bici que estaba en el suelo y se estampó contra uno de los pivotes que había al borde de la carretera. Entonces alguien salió hecho una furia del vehículo. Y no era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Weasley, que no paraba de gritar improperios y palabras mal sonantes ante la frustración. Incluso se puso a insultar y maltratar a una bruja anciana que pasaba por allí, que según él debía haber visto como la bici había aparecido de la nada y le había hecho chocar.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el asiento del copiloto… era Ginny Weasley, hacía más de 5 años que no la veía. Estaba muy cambiada y fumaba un cigarrillo con indiferencia mientras su padre no paraba de gritarle a la bruja.

-¡Esa es Ginny!- exclamó Neville- y te está mirando, Harry.

-Sí…

-A lo mejor me mira a mí- aventuró Neville feliz.

-Por los cojones te mira a ti- sentenció el moreno.

-Está guapa- dijo este mientras Harry asentía- tiene el pelo bonito… y los ojos bonitos. Y los pechos seguro que también. Y sus pezones… Y tendrá un culo bonito.

-Cállate, Neville.

-Es adorable…- añadió por último sin escuchar a su amigo.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Draco no estaba sentado a la mesa. Se había acercado a la escena de Arthur Weasley tambaleándose con kétchup en la cabeza haciendo las veces de sangre.

-¡Draco! ¿Es esa tu bici, puto idiota?

-¡Estaba señalizando y tú has acelerado!

-¡Ni siquiera te he visto! ¡Has salido de la nada, joder!

-¡Intentaba que me vieras! ¡Pero has acelerado! Has jodido mi bici… ¡Me has pasado por encima!

-¡No es verdad! No tienes testigos… Nadie me ha visto tirarte de la bici…

¡Yo sí!- intervino la bruja a la que hace unos minutos Arthur insultaba, con una sonrisa- Ha sido como el chico ha dicho. Le ha atropellado y está sangrando…

-Muchísimo- añadió Draco poniendo cara de inocente- deberíamos llamar a los aurores… así todo quedará…

-No, no hace falta…- negó Arthur sacando su billetera- seguro que podemos arreglarlo. Déjame que te compre otra bici.

En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto le observaba atentamente mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. No recordaba a Ginny tan sumamente preciosa. Entonces, la chica salió del vehículo y se acercó con paso seguro a la par que sugerente a su antiguo compañero de ojos grises, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y embelesado. La pelirroja le tocó las sienes y se llevó un poco de kétchup con los dedos a la boca.

-Mmm… dulce- afirmó para después irse sin más.

En ese momento Harry y Neville se pusieron a los lados del sorprendido rubio.

-Mi abuela dice que hay cosas que es mejor dejar a la imaginación, pero no es así ¿verdad?- comentó Neville mientras los tres observaban el pantalón tan sumamente corto que vestía la muchacha de 18 años.

-Tu abuela es gilipollas, Neville- sentenció Draco.

-Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ella… desde que los Weasley la mandaron en su cuarto año a Beauxbattons para protegerla de la guerra… ¿crees que irá a nuestra misma universidad?

-Ahora sí…- sonrío Draco encaminándose hacia el edificio al que se dirigía la pelirroja.

En ese momento otro coche llegaba al lugar. Un descapotable amarillo en cuya parte delantera Padma Patil besaba apasionadamente a un chico muy cachas mientras en la parte trasera Parvati Patil la esperaba incómoda. Inmediatamente, Padma se bajó del auto despidiéndose de su novio y Parvati se dispuso a seguirla.

-Oye, Parvati- la detuvo el muchacho observándola de arriba abajo- Cómprate ropa chula. Tienes que arreglarte más como Padma. Va a haber una fiesta en Hogsmeade el jueves… a los tíos les gusta el tema de las gemelas…

-Eres muy amable, Danny…- contestó Parvati con cara de asco- ¿Me lo recordarás?

-Cuenta con ello- contestó él sin notar el tono de su voz y prodigándole una mirada lasciva.

Parvati se acercó a donde estaba su hermana, quien estaba rodeada de chicas presumiendo de su novio, que era jugador de quidditch de segunda división.

-¿Qué es mojar y montar?- preguntó Luna, que escuchaba sorprendida el relato de Padma, a Ginny.

-Sexo- contestó ella simplemente, mientras observaba con callado interés a ambas gemelas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Parvati!- dijo Padma en el momento en que se disponía a entrar- ¡Vamos, perdedora! ¿Qué te pasa? Siempre tienes que ir detrás de mí.

-Bien…- pensó Ginny en voz alta mirándolas- La odias.

-¿A quién odio?- preguntó Luna sin saber de qué hablaba su amiga.

-Ya te lo diré… Venga, que empiece la fiesta- concluyó entrando por la puerta del edificio.

Todos los alumnos entraron en el gimnasio que tenía el campus y se sentaron para que la decana se pudiera presentar y dar las normas. Harry vio de nuevo la cabellera pelirroja de la pequeña de los Weasley entre la multitud. De pronto, ella se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Me ha sonreído!- dijo Neville, que también la miraba, feliz.

-No te ha sonreído a ti, Neville- negó Harry.

-Ya verás como sí. Mi abuela tiene razón. La falta de vello púbico no es una desventaja.

-Claro que lo es, picha corta- dijo Harry en broma.

-A las chicas no les interesa el tamaño de mi polla… eso te lo aseguro.

-Ella no te estaba mirando.- sentenció finalmente el moreno.

-Yo tengo mucho pelo en los huevos- intervino Draco- me puedo hacer trenzas.

-¡Qué agradable!- dijo una sarcástica voz. Era Hermione Granger. Desde la muerte de Ron había cambiado mucho. Se había cortado el pelo a lo pixie y no se llevaba especialmente bien con sus antiguos amigos… se había vuelto de un tanto solitaria.

Entonces la decana entró en la estancia. Empezó a dar una charla sobre el funcionamiento y el prestigio que tenía aquella universidad, que estaba especializada en preparar a los mejores magos para el futuro. Además añadió ciertas causas de expulsión inmediata, a saber: fumar en el centro; prender fuego al centro; consumir alcohol en el centro; consumir drogas en el centro; tener pornografía en el centro; esnifar pegamento; mantener relaciones con cualquier estudiante, profesor, animal o una combinación de lo anterior, incluyendo sexo oral y/o usar juguetes sexuales, en el centro.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Harry, Draco y Neville salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a los pasillos.

-Bueno… vamos a los negocios- dijo Draco.

-¿Negocios?- preguntó Neville

-Mujeres- aclaró el rubio observando la cantidad de chicas guapas que había por el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

Hay un montón… mucho donde elegir. Es desconcertante.- dijo Neville nervioso.

-Sólo es cuestión de separar el trigo de la paja- afirmó Draco seguro- Ajá… ahí está- en ese momento vio a Ginny que sacaba un refresco de una máquina- Y el lobo se acuesta con el cordero.

-¿Creéis que se acostaría conmigo?- Preguntó Neville para recibir la inmediata negación de sus amigos- ¿Ah sí? Pues esa frase está mal y citada erróneamente. Debería decir: "el lobo también saldrá con el cordero, El leopardo se acostará con el chico. Y el león, el ternero y el niño se irán juntos".

-Ya… tú dile eso y seguro que te la follas- agregó Harry.

-¿Le enseño un truco de magia muggle?- preguntó el castaño- La abuela dice que rompe el hielo.

-Entonces vamos a intentarlo y veremos quien se lleva a la ternera cebada…- dijo Draco llevándose a Neville hacia una chica, a la que empezó a hacerle trucos de cartas.

Mientras tanto Harry aprovechó para acercarse a la taquilla en la que Ginny estaba parada guardando sus cosas.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hola- respondió ella.

-¿Te importa si me quedo con esta taquilla?- preguntó señalando la contigua a la que había escogido la pelirroja.

-Puedes coger lo que quieras si lo deseas.

-¡Genial! Todo es nuevo y ya que hace tiempo que no sabemos nada el uno del otro, supongo que deberíamos… vernos más.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… no lo sé… me has mirado esta mañana dos veces y pensaba que quizá podríamos vernos más…

-Yo miro a mucha gente. Eso no significa que quiera "verla más"- entonces la pelirroja se dispuso a irse, pero lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar de nuevo al chico de la cicatriz- ¿quieres que quiera verte más?

-Pues me gustaría…

-Ellos también quieren "verme más"- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Draco y a Neville, que seguían intentando ligar.

-Son gilipollas.

-Son tus mejores amigos. Eso lo hace más complicado… mira, Harry… rellénalo- dijo tendiéndole una lista.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido leyendo: "Fumar. Alcohol. Fuego. Drogas. Pornografía. Sexo en la escuela. Pegamento."

-Un listado de cosas que no están permitidas. Iba a ver si las arcaba todas antes de que acabase el día pero así será más interesante. El primero en rellenarlo conseguirá… "verme más"- dijo con media sonrisa antes de añadir- Y sin trampas… quiero pruebas…

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry completamente anonadado.

-Porque yo no follo con tramposos- concluyó Ginny dejando al chico aún más sorprendido si cabía.

La pelirroja enfiló el pasillo para encontrarse con su amiga Luna que salió de un aula sin parar de hablar.

En ese momento llegaron a una taquilla en la que Padma y Parvati estaban apoyadas.

-¡Hola!- saludó Padma emocionada- No sé si me recuerdas… soy Padma. Esta es mi hermana Parvati. Tú eres Ginny Weasley ¿verdad? Tu hermano Ron iba conmigo a Hogwarts… mis amigas decían que estaba muy bueno. Una pena que muriera…

-Sí…- contestó Ginny poniendo mala cara.

-Bueno- continuó la chica- yo tengo novio… juega de reserva en los Tornados.

-Impresionante…- dijo con una mezcla entre sarcasmo y desinterés.

-Sí, es el mejor. Sentémonos juntas- propuso la hindú- porque… ya sabes, somos las más guapas de aquí. Lo siento, pero lo somos. Deberíamos salir… estaría bien.

En ese momento vieron a Hermione andando por ese mismo pasillo.

-¡Oh no! Aquí viene…- comentó Padma- una puta lesbiana… ¿Sabes? No me hablo con ella. Cuando murió tu hermano Ron, se cortó el pelo y se volvió muy rara. De hecho, intentó besar a mi hermana… pervertida… ¿no crees, Ginny?

-Cuidado, Padma- intervino Hermione, que lo había escuchado todo- no vaya a ser que me confunda y te folle con mi polla de plástico por error- dicho esto se fue.

-Comecoños… puta. Saltó encima de ti aquel día- dijo la morena dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Déjalo, Padma- tranquilizó Parvati.

-Como quieras… Vámonos. Así elegiremos sitio- concluyó Padma marchándose seguida de su gemela.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Ginny haciendo que Parvati se detuviera- ¿Tú eres su marioneta?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le aguantas todo lo que te hace- sentenció la pelirroja marchándose.

-Sí…- suspiró Parvati para sí misma antes de seguirla.

En el vestuario de los chicos…

-Es una lista de desafíos- confirmó Draco leyendo la lista que Harry les había enseñado un rato antes- se los tienes que dar a ella.

-Ahora llegamos 7 minutos… 57… 58… 59… 8 minutos tarde a la presentación- interrumpió Neville.

-Cállate Neville- mandó Harry para después dirigirse a Draco- ¿crees que va en serio?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- contestó el rubio.

-Oye, espera… no irás a…- dudó Harry.

-No tienes huevos para eso- dijo Neville.

-El juego ha empezado- rió Draco- ¿Vais a jugar?

-No seas estúpido- dijo Harry.

-A las chicas les gustan los estúpidos… ¿no te has enterado? Ella es traviesa… una niña traviesa. Y no quiero decepcionarla- dicho esto abrió una taquilla- Eh… alguien se ha dejado su mierda- en ese momento encontró una revista porno.

-Eh, Draco…- intervino Neville asustado- tío, que eso no es legal.

-Espera…- dijo este dándole una cámara a Neville- Grábame. Acción- se metió un cigarro en la boca.

-¿Draco, qué coño haces?- preguntó Harry incrédulo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Cuando la cámara empezó a grabar, Draco encendió el cigarrillo y echó humo al objetivo, cogió la revista porno que acababa de encontrar y tras mostrarla en el objetivo se la metió en los pantalones. Después, cogió una botella de vodka que tenía guardada y tras brindar con la cámara bebió un buen trago. Inmediatamente bebió otro y lo escupió a la taquilla y tiró el cigarrillo haciendo que esta ardiera al instante, además también tiró la revista para avivar la llama. Ya tenía fumar, alcohol, fuego y pornografía. Sólo quedaba el pegamento, las drogas y el sexo.

-Eres un puto enfermo- sentenció Harry.

-Un enfermo hace tonterías- contestó Draco- Llegamos tarde… ¡Vamos!

Se encontraban todos en una clase. El profesor ojeaba el plan de estudio mientras la gente estaba distraída. En ese momento, mandó que se levantaran y que cada uno dijera algo sobre sí mismo, una tontería cualquiera. Él empezó:

-Soy Keiran y odio ser un puto profe. Mmm… tú- dijo señalando a Neville.

-Mmm… soy Neville y de acuerdo con mis aptitudes en Matemáticas y Herbología, estoy entre un 0'3% de la población de superdotados… paradójicamente mis habilidades comunicativas, interpersonales e intuitivas están por debajo de la media.

-Ya… vale, me he perdido hace rato. Tú.

-Soy Padma, siempre he tenido novio, desde niña.

-Enhorabuena… Tú.

-Soy Parvati y nunca he tenido novio.

-Esas cosas pasan. Tú.

-Soy Hermione. Odio las injusticias… la gente miente sobre mí.

-Bien, bien… ¿qué hay de ti… la de los collares?

-Me llamo Ginny y mi madre tiene una aventura.

-Bien… tienes espíritu… ¿qué hay de ti, hombretón?

-Mmm… Me llamo Harry… sólo Harry. Hay una chica que me gusta… es preciosa. Y ya está.

-¿Ya está? ¿Es tu rasgo único? Perfecto.

La clase siguió presentándose mientras que Ginny revisaba la lista que Draco le había pasado. Lo miró a él y vio como esnifaba pegamento observándola. Entonces levantó la mano.

-Keiran, me siento algo mal. Creo que debería ir a la enfermería- dijo mirando elocuentemente a Draco, sin saber que Harry también la observaba.

-Bien, ve…- entonces el profesor intentó explicar algo cuando fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Oye, Keiran, yo tampoco me encuentro bien… me duelen los huevos. Debería ir a la enfermería.

-Vale… lárgate. Que Jordan te haga un masaje en los cojones.

Draco llegó a la enfermería y únicamente vio a Ginny sentada en una camilla.

-No hay enfermera- dijo simplemente.

-Sólo me faltan las drogas- dijo él- y el sexo.

Entonces la pelirroja sacó un porro ya hecho de su bolso, lo encendió y le dio una calada para echarle el humo al muchacho, quien lo absorbió y expulsó inmediatamente. En ese momento Draco cerró la puerta y se abalanzo sobre su boca pasionalmente invadiéndola con su lengua a lo que Ginny respondió con la misma fuerza y fiereza mientras que el chico la tumbaba violentamente en la camilla.  
Draco comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y aprovechó su privilegiada posición para besar sus pechos por encima del sujetador, pero luego pensó que sería mejor sin esa molestia, así que llevó una mano a su espalda para alcanzar el broche y así poder deshacerse de la prenda tras lo cual comenzó a succionar uno de los pechos haciendo que los pezones de la chica se pusieran duros mientras que con una mano acariciaba su intimidad por encima del pantalón haciendo que la pelirroja viviera múltiples sensaciones explosivas y placenteras. Por otro parte, Ginny mordía cada centímetro de piel que llegaba a su boca mientras revolvía el cabello rubio. Los jadeos y gemidos surgían sin represión alguna. Luego Draco desabrochó el cierre del pantalón corto y ajustado que la chica llevaba puesto y lo fue apartando poco a poco con sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja que le devolvía la mirada. Las pupilas grises destellaban deseo contrastado con una característica sonrisa pícara. En la expresión de Ginny se veía una sonrisa y un deseo similares.  
Él la besó antes de despojarla del vaquero y del tanga que la chica llevaba y accedió con su mano a la húmeda intimidad de la muchacha haciéndola gemir de placer mientras él se deshacía de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos ayudado por la excitada castaña que sonrió abiertamente al ver el bien dotado miembro del rubio.  
Con la mezcla de jadeos, la muchacha abrió más sus piernas y él se ubicó entre ellas mirándola a los ojos y antes de introducirse en ella selló la boca de la chica con la suya.  
Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido al sentir esos espasmos de placer y pronto se unió a los movimientos de él entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio que poco a poco iba haciendo más rápidas sus embestidas matando de placer a la chica que gemía debajo suyo y suicidándose él mismo por esa misma causa.  
Finalmente ambos se sintieron enloquecer cuando llegaron juntos al clímax e impulsivamente Ginny hundió aún más en sí misma a Draco gracias sus propias piernas cuando ambos se corrieron a la vez gritando de forma que hacían saber al otro que habían llegado al orgasmo.


End file.
